Solo puede haber un campeon!
by Harpi
Summary: Despues de acabar la liga de Teselia, ash se pregunta que es lo que nesecita para llegar a ser campeon, cuando una invitacion tal vez sea la respuesta a lo que busca, pero no sera el unico. La Region Garos nesecita un campeon y muchos han acudido al llamado, incluso personas que han visto el lado oscuro del mundo pokemon, sera capaz de hacer frente a todo lo que se avecina?
1. La Invitacion

_**Capitulo 1: la invitacion**_

¿?: Doctor, como se encuentra?

Doctor: -negando- temo decir que no podemos hacer nada más que estar con él en estos momentos

Era algo triste para muchos de los sirvientes de aquella mansión, su jefe el cual consideraban como un padre estaba muriendo, no se habían escatimado en gastos, pero con la ley de la vida es algo con lo que no podían pelear, el maestro ya tenia bastantes años, parecía que su momento había llegado, aun así, eso no quitaba la angustia

Gerensho: no estén tristes, e tenido una buena vida

Gerensho Hiunz era un gran hombre, fue un entrenador en su juventud, amaba las peleas y sobre todo sus pokemon, aunque el destino lo llevo a dejar las peleas para dedicarse a loe negocios de su familia, nunca dejo de querer a sus pokemon y las peleas, aprovecha todo momento que podía para ver las peleas de campeonato, ahora a sus 97 años, postrado en una cama, esperaba el momento en que la vida lo dejara, tenía miedo, pero también era feliz, no se arrepentía de nada….bueno, salvo de algo

Gerensho: el vino?

Sirviente: si, esta esperándolo

Gerensho: dígale que pase

Los sirvientes obedecieron de inmediato, uno de ellos salió de la habitación para luego dejar entrar un hombre ya mayor, con una gran barba y pelo blanco, vestido como un adolecente, un gorro, una chaqueta informal y pantalones cortos, cualquiera diría que era una falta de respeto venir a si frente al moribundo, pero los que conocían la relación entre ambos señores, sabían que charles goodshow vestía siempre de forma tan humilde

Charles: te ves muy bien gerensho

Gerensho: y tu te vez como una pasa arrugada

Ambos rieron, los sirviente los dejaron solos, ambos eran viejos amigos y por eso te trataban de manera tan informal

Gerensho: quien creería que sería el primero en irme

Charles: no digas eso, te ves bien, incluso podríamos ir por algunos helados

Gerensho: haha, siempre actuando como un niño

Charles: y tu un cascarrabias

Gerensho: aun así, tuvimos buenas aventuras, aunque fue tu culpa que la oficial joy nos arrestara porque intentaste ligar con aquella entrenadora

Charles: no parecía que tenía 10 años! Además era joven en aquel entonces, pero sé que después de eso tú y la oficial salieron muchas veces

Gerensho: celoso?

Charles: ni tanto, cuando terminaron te arresto 1 semana

Ambos volvieron a reír por sus locuras de juventud, estuvieron asi un rato mas, hasta que gerensho empezó a toser, charles se preocupo, cuando hiba a llamar a uno de los sirvientes, gerensho lo detuvo

Gerensho: tranquilo, si me voy, quiero hacerlo tranquilo

Charles: no deberías esforzarte tanto

Gerensho: mejor pídeme no respirar, fue tu esfuerzo el que permitió que se creara las ligas pokemon lo recuerdas?

Charles: también tu apoyo y el de varios colegas

Gerensho: es una lástima que no viva lo suficiente para ver el nuevo campeón en mi país natal

Charles sonrió con melancolía, gerensho era originario de la región garos, esta región es tan grande como la misma kanto, el problema era durante muchos años, la población pokemon en esta región era poca, a tal punto que los entrenadores no se molestaban en visitarla, por lo cual aquellos que soñaban con ser entrenadores en aquella región, debían ir a otras regiones

No fue sino hasta hace 20 años que por alguna rozan, la población pokemon se elevo bastante, aun se desconoce la razón, lo más extraño y bastante bien para la región, era que todas las especies pokemon de las regiones hermanas habían encontrado buena el habita de garos, muchos investigadores no entendieron porque tal fenómeno, pero no pareció afectar la población delas otras regiones, con el tiempo la población pokemon creció y creció, ahora en garos era algo común ver pokemon

Fue a través de los esfuerzos de gerensho y charles, con muchos años de planificación y cuidado, por fin se establecería una Liga pokemon en aquella región, se crearían los gimnasios, los centros pokemon con la contratación de las enfermeras joy, al igual que las oficial Jenny y los ranger, gerensho no podía estar más feliz de que su región tuviera su propia liga, pero había un solo problema, faltaba un campeón y eso si podría ser un problema, eran pocos los entrenadores que se formaron en garos, y muchos se establecieron en otras regiones para continuar con aquella carrera, hacía falta un campeón que representara a la región, alguien fuerte que tuviera un gran contacto con sus pokemon, claro, decirlo era más fácil que encontrar uno apto para el puesto

Gerensho: escucha charles, estuve estos ultimo años buscando buenos candidatos, pero sabes que no sería divertido solo darle el puesto, me entiendes?

Charles: así que quieres que pelea por el puesto, pero contra quien pelearía?

En eso, gerensho se le iluminaron los ojos, haciendo uso de una fuerza desconocida se paro en su cama y con la mano apuntando al cielo dijo

Gerensho: con todos! Un campeonato donde los mejores competirán por el título, pero antes tendrán que demostrar que son los mejores!

Terminado de decir esto, se volvió a echar rápidamente con una cara de cansancio, charles le salió una gota en la cien, para alguien que está en sus últimas, hacer eso era tan…

Charles: ya veo, sigues con esa idea? No habrá problemas, pero quienes serán los "4 invitados especiales"?

Gerensho: están sus nombres apuntado en mi libreta-señalando una mesa en la cual estaba una libreta- han sido 5 años de investigar, y creo que encontré 4 personas bastante calificadas

Charles tomo la libreta y reviso los nombres, sonrió con los primeros tres, en especial uno que conocía bien, pero el cuarto, al ver su nombre perdió su sonrisa y quedo una de preocupación

Charles: el ultimo, estas seguro? El actualmente es un criminal buscado, darle esta oportunidad..

Gerensho: se que parece una locura, pero estoy seguro

Charles: aun asi..

Gerensho: es mi último deseo charles, confía en mi

Charles: lo hare –sonriendo- tu hogar tendrá el mejor campeón

Con estas últimas palabras, gerensho sonrió para luego cerrar los ojos y dejar este mundo, charles intento despertarlo pero ya nada se podía hacer, los sirvientes entraron y miraron con tristeza que su maestro los había dejado, aunque ver que dejaba con una sonrisa aliviaba el dolor en sus corazones, tardarían tiempo en superar aquella perdida, charles tomo la libreta y sujetando la nota de su amigo prometió que su último deseo seria cumplido

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0**

5 meses después

La ligan teselia había llegado a su fin, muchos entrenadores habían dado su mayor esfuerzo, pero solo un campeón de la liga podía haber, ash ketchun y sus pokemon a pesar de haber peleado con todo su esfuerzo, solo llego a los 8 mejores, en aquellos momentos se encontraba detrás del centro pokemon pensando en su situación, otra liga había acabado y no había logrado ser campeón, con esto sería la 5ta liga, aunque era frustran te, las cosas que vivió tras aquellas experiencias eran algo que no cambiaría, solo intentaba descifrar que era lo que le faltaba para llegar al final, mejores pokemon? Los suyos lo eran, siempre daban todo lo que tenían, tal vez era él? Siempre trataba con cariño cuidado a sus pokemon como miembros de su familia, entonces que estaba haciendo mal? Que era lo que necesitaba para llegar a ser un campeón!

Ash: que es lo que me falta…

Pikachu: pika?

Ash: tranquilo Pikachu-acariciando su cabeza- solo estoy pensando, hemos recorrido un gran camino, conocido muchas personas y pokemon, siento que lo que me falta para ser campeón esta cerca, solo necesito pensar mas…

Pikachu: pika, Pikachu

Ash: tal vez tienes razón, pesar demasiado no me hara bien

En eso, una joven o más bien niña(¿?) se acercó al joven con el Pikachu, ignorando el consejo de cilan de dejarle algo de espacio al joven, ya que perder una liga a veces suele ser algo impactante y es mejor dejarlo pensar, ella no podía estar tranquila así como así, aunque sus preocupaciones disminuyeron cuando vio al joven sentando ..Pensando? raro ya que él era más de actuar

Iris: ash!-acercándose- donde estabas!

Ash: necesitaba unos momentos para pensar en lo que hare ahora

Iris: vaya, estas pensando, eso es novedad-lo decia con un tono de burla-

Ash: oye!

Iris: tranquilo, no tienes que actuar como un niño, cilan nos está buscando para almorzar, sabes como es si dejamos enfriar su comida

Ash: tienes razón, además estoy hambriento, vamos pikachu!

Los jóvenes se dirigieron al centro pokemon, cuando un ruido proveniente del cielo llamo su atención, algo rápidamente se aproximo a ellos, resultando ser un dragonite, salvo que este era color verde espinaca y brillaba

Ash: un dragonite?

Iris: se ve increíble!-rodeando al dragonite- no creí que fuera de este color!

Ash: pero que hace aquí?

El dragonite llevaba una mochila de un lado, de la cual saco una carta y se la entrego ha ash, para luego despedirse y irse volando, bastante extraño para ambos

Ash: una carta?

Iris: que dice?

Ash: veamos_**…"Señor ketchun, por medio de esta carta se le invita a un evento único en la historia, al torneo masivo de la región garos, la cual comenzara en 1 mes de haber recibido la carta, ha sido observado cuidadosamente y su desempeño a sido muy bueno, pero no se confié, este torneo tendrá reglas diferentes y podría llegar a ser muy intenso, entenderemos si no quiere asistir, si por el contrario decide entrar, debe ir con el profesor a cargo que le dio su primer pokemon, el le proporcionara mas información**_

_**Felicidades por ser seleccionado**_

_**Organización de la Liga Pokemon**_

Iris quedo sorprendida, no solo por que desconocía el hecho de aquella región si no porque se daban el lujo de elegir entrenadores, en eso noto que ash estaba como una estatua, el tardo unos segundos hacerlo reaccionar, hasta que el chico apretó la carta, y con un fuego en sus ojos que demostraban determinación y la oportunidad que buscaba

Ash: esta es mi oportunidad!

Pikachu: pikachu!-igual que ash, con las llamas en sus ojos-

Iris: -tomando la carta- región garos, que tal será?

En eso, ash tomo el brazo la mano de iris, la chica se sonrojo mientras se preguntaba por qué la tomaba de las manos de la nada

Iris: (p-porque que ash me toma de la mano?)

Ash: iris, vamos rápido que la comida se enfría-su estomago empezó a gruñir como si un pokemon salvaje fuera-

Iris: (…lo sabia…es un niño…)

Fuera del pensamiento de ash por comer, la idea de aquel torneo lo llenaba de emoción, algo le decía que en la región garos estaba la respuesta a lo le faltaba

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En una area muy alejada, un dragonite de colores normales volaba sobre el monte plateado buscando a alguien, el dragón estaba bien entrenado ya que apenas aterrizaba para intentar localizar a su objetivo, era atacado por los pokemon de la zona, los cuales eran bastante fuertes pero no tanto como el, tuvo que buscar entre la zona boscosa, las cuevas y la misma zona nevada pero nada, no fue hasta que llegando a una zona con alguna termales que localizo a quien buscaba, un joven de pelos negros el cual estaba en aquellas aguas termales con un pikachu, el roedor eléctrico al ver el dragón acercarse se puso en guardia, pero el joven le dijo que esperara, el dragon saco una carta de su mochila, se la entrego para luego retirarse, el joven leyó la carta para luego embozar una sonrisa, para luego ver al cielo y decir

Red: ya es hora de volver pika

Pika: chuu

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0**

¿?: terratemblor!

En una área boscosa en la región de sinoh se estaba llevando una pelea muy violenta, los pokemon del área se habían alejado lo suficiente para no verse afectados por fuego cruzado, pero otros solo se alejaron lo suficiente para no ser dañados pero para ver como terminaba el encuentro, un entrenador y un golem estaba peleando con un raikou, uno de los perros legendarios que por alguna rara razón estaba lejos de johto, la razón de por qué los pokemon tenían miedo es porque la pelea estaba fuera de control, habían visto humanos enfrentando a pokemon para capturarlos, incluso la malicia de los cazadores, pero aquel sujeto estaba peleando a matar, y el perro legendario estaba igual, no solo atacaba al pokemon, también intentaba darle al entrenador, el perro gruño fuerte para lanzar un trueno, se formaron nubes negras para luego dejar caer un potente trueno sobre el golem, el entrenador salto para atrás ya que también buscaba darle a el

¿?: golem, usa pulimiento y desenrollar a la vez, no dejas que se escape!

La criatura de roja se enrollo para empezar a girar y brillar sobre su miso sitio, para luego salir rodando a una gran velocidad, raikuo intento esquivarlo, pero su velocidad no fue suficiente debido a los efectos de terratemblor, el cual reducía su velocidad, así que fue golpeado y azotado contra los arboles, aun asi se levanto, sus ojos comenzara a brillar para luego lanzar una gran ráfaga de energía amarillezca (Paranormal) que alcanzo al golem y empezaba hacerlo retroceder, también alcanzo al entrenador, el cual se cubrió y con mucha fuerza evito ser arrastrado

¿?: No dejes que se salga con la suya, vuelve a usar pulimiento y rodada a la vez!

Golem volvió hacer su acción anterior, volvió a girar en donde estaba para luego salir rodando a una gran velocidad, raikou viendo que no podría esquivarlo, dio un fuerte gruñido

¿?: no esta vez, toma impulso y salta!

Golem en una gran demostración de coordinación, mientras rodaba, saco sus pies para saltar, a la velocidad que iba, provoco que saliera dispara hacia arriba, evitando el rugido de raikuo

¿?: termínalo con el combo, Impacto Meteoro!*

Golem aprovechando la gran velocidad con la que iba en descenso, uso roca afilada para rodearlo mientras seguía usando desarrollar, esto impacto de lleno contra el perro de trueno debido a que su velocidad había sido reducida lo suficiente y que el azote contra el árbol había lastimado sus piernas traseras, el golpe se escucho por todo el bosque, cuando la cortina de humo provocada por tan temible combo se disipo, dejo ver a un golem cansado y un raikuo que ya no podía mantenerse en pie

El entrenador se acerco lentamente, acaricio a su golem mientras le decía "bien hecho", para luego ponerse al frente de raikuo, saco de sus bolsillos una pokebola, la cual tenía un color purpura con una M en su frente, el perro miraba enojado y adolorido aquel humano, esperando el final

¿?: quiero que le des el mensaje a tus hermanos-apuntándolo con la masterball- diles que no me importa que tan fuertes se crean, los cazare uno por uno, yo no necesito atrapar a ninguno de ustedes, les demostrare lo patético que son y lo inútil que pueden ser frente a mis colegas

Diciendo esto, guardo la masterball para irse mientras le hacia una señal a golem para que lo siguiera, el raiku miraba con ira aquel humano para luego caer inconsciente

El joven no se notaba que vestía debido a una poncho cubría casi todo su cuerpo (como los de vaqueros, pero es de lana) y usaba un gorro de lana color oscuro, solo se notaban sus ojos, los cuales eran verde oscuro, se alejaron de la zona donde enfrentaron al perro legendario, aunque la pelea se desarrollo en las profundidades del bosque y estaban a horas de algún ciudad o pueblo, había mucha posibilidad de que los ataque llamaran la atención de algún otro entrenador o un ranger, y no tenía tiempo de hacerles frente, una vez que estaba seguro de estar solo, saco de su pokebola un chansey, lo curioso era que sus pokebolas eran color azul oscuro y no rojas

¿?: ya sabes que hacer chansey

Chansey: chansey!

El pokemon enfermera empezó a curar al golem, el cual aunque estaba agotado, se veía satisfecho, fueron 2 horas de pelea pero puedo vencer a un legendario alfa! Eneso, un dragonite aterrizo delante de su maestro, golem y chanse se prepararon para pelear, pero el joven miraba sin preocuparse al dragón el cual le entrego una carta para luego irse volando, el joven leyó la carta para luego sonreír suavemente

¿?: Chicos, haremos un pequeño cambio de planes, pero antes haber…-sacando una moneda y lanzándola- cara sinnoh, sello hoenn –atrapando la moneda- que sorpresa, descansa un poco golem, pronto tocara ir por otro alfa

**o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**

En hoenn, cerca a un lago, un bote aparentemente vacio iba a la deriva, cuando en eso, un dragonite ce acerco al bote y lo jalo a tierra firme, dentro del bote una chica con una ropas que la harían confundir con una ghotorita (salvo que ella solo usaba un moño blanco a un lado de la cabeza) vio al dragonite sin demostrar alguna expresión, este le entrego una carta para luego irse, ella leyó el contenido y aun sin demostrar alguna emoción en su rostro dijo

Marley: región garos…

_**Continuara…..**_

_***Impacto Meteoro:**_ es una combinación de desenrollar y roca afilada, como saben, al usar roca afilada, el pokemon levita muchas rocas y las lanza contra su enemigo, esta vez golem mientras usa desenrollar, se rodea de aquellas rocas, haciendo mas daños ya que el oponente recibo ambos impactos a la vez, para esto el pokemon requiere ser muy veloz (golem uso 2 veces pulimiento, el cual en 2 niveles la velocidad)

Y aquí otro proyecto que se me vino a la cabeza, la verdad necesitaba sacármelo de encima de una vezxD

La idea de este fic es demostrar que para ser campeón, deberán demostrar algo más que pokemon fuertes, la región garos será algo que el joven ash no estaba preparado (que malo soy kukuku)

No intente adivinar como ira la trama, me cabeza es un enigma envuelta en un misterio ( cajón de leche cayendo en la mesa), y sobre los shipping, aun no me decido cual, el romance nunca a sido mi fuerte, pero de que habrá uno, lo habrá, pero no harem! (no, no tengo envidia de aquellos malditos bastardos con suerteT-T)

Sin mas que decir, me despido, dejen review que eso motiva ñam


	2. preparaciones

¿?: Entonces el viejo logro lo que quería?

¿?: En efecto, nuestras fuentes indican que en un mes se celebrara

¿?: yc ual es el plan ahora?

¿?: Movilizaremos las tropas, los antiguos generales de las bandas galaxia y plasma apoyaran en la expansión

¿?: Me sorprende que aceptaran la propuesta así de bien

¿?: Ni tanto, algunos seguían tercos, en especial los del equipo galaxia

¿?: Y que hicieron con ellos?

¿?: Lo de siempre, ya sabían demasiado con la propuesta, así que una bala en la frente fue suficiente para que no dijeran nada

**_Capitulo 2: preparaciones_**

Ash, iris y cilan se dirigían al ferri con destino a kanto, aunque la invitación tenía muy emocionado al azabache, sus pensamientos estaban más concentrados en lo que estaba comiendo, al igual que iris, ya que su desayuno fue algo desastroso cuando cilan debió ausentarse unas horas por que una mujer lo había citado, dejando el desayuno a ash y iris, decir que los dos jóvenes tenían una habilidad escasa para cocinar era poco, la misma enfermera joy jura que las ollas estaban usando ataques residuos

Cuando llegaron al ferri que los llevaría kanto, un marinero les corto el paso, dándole malas noticias

Ash: cancelado! Por qué?

Marinero: se han detectado una anomalía atmosférica en la ruta que lleva a kanto, no están seguros de a que se deba, pero pro seguridad los viajes a kanto se han cancelado hasta nuevo aviso

Iris: que haremos ahora?

Marinero: si quieren llegar a kanto, hay un ferri que va directo a sinnoh, desde hay pueden puede llegar a kanto, la ruta de ellos evita pro completo la anomalía

Iris: sinnoh, no es donde dawn vive?

Ash: de acuerdo, entonces iremos rumbo a sinnoh!-corriendo hacia otro ferry-

Iris: ash, espérame!

Cilan: no se vayan sin mi!

Marinero: (viendo cómo se van): …pero el ferri a sinnoh está en la otra dirección, ese va a hoenn…

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

¿?: Derríbenlo como sea!

Rayquaza: grrhhhh!

Una pelea en mar abierto se está dando, varias embarcaciones marítimas y aéreas estaban en pelea contra el gran dragón de los cielos, aquellos sujetos vestían con trajes oscuros con líneas amarillas (como un umbreon), usando diversos pokemon tanto terrestres, voladores y acuáticos, ordenaban derribar aquel dragón, el cual por su gran velocidad esquivaba los ataques mientras dispara su poderoso hiperrayo para derribar a sus enemigos y las embarcaciones

Cabo: general, perdimos la flota 3, y la 5 está a punto de hundirse!

General: que los pokemon acuáticos se preparen para salvar solo a los que puedan seguir peleando

Cabo: y los demás señor?

General: si se desmayaron es que son débiles, deja que los inútiles se hundan en el fondo del mar!

El cabo trago profundo para luego dar la orden por radio, el general, el cual media 1.90 de altitud y tenía una apariencia musculosa, su rostro estaba cubierto por el traje oscuro con un antifaz, lo único que sobresalía de él es que no usaba mangas, dejando ver sus brazos musculosos con varias cicatrices, en especial la del brazo derecho la cual era un corta que iba desde el hombro hasta la mano

General: la flota aérea que saque los magnemite y se dediquen a usar onda trueno hasta que surta efecto, luego preparen el cañon!

La flota aérea, la cual consistía en aviones pequeños como para una persona, despegaron y ya en el aire sacaban pokebolas de las cuales salieron varios magnemite y uno que otro magnetón, los cuales perseguían al dragón mientras usaban onda trueno en un intento de alcanzar el dragón, rayquaza empezó a cargar energía de su boca para luego dispararla contra sus perseguidores, el ataque era poder pasado el cual aunque no debería hacer mucho efecto en los pokemon acero/ eléctrico, estaba derribándolos fácilmente, tal vez a la potencia del dragón o que poder pasado estaba elevando sus características, el dragón arto de sus captores, usando velocidad extrema arrasado tanto con los pokemon como los aviones, antes de caer, un magnezone, el cual se había camuflado entre sus compañeros magnemite logro usar "fijar Blanco" sobre el dragón, el dragón enojado uso un potente hiperrayo, el cual impacto directo, pero por alguna razón, el pokemon magnético no cayo, aunque se veía bastante debilitado

General: Todos los magnemite que queden, usen electrocañon!

Otro grupo de magnemite y el magnezone que quedaba usaron electrocañon a la vez, el dragón por mas rápido que se movió, no pudo esquivar las bolas eléctricas ya que estaba bajo los efectos de fijar blanco, recibiendo varios electrocañon al mismo tiempo, su condición de tipo aéreo aumento el daño, logrando paralizarlo y provocar que cayera al mar, de inmediato el general ordeno que dispararan el cañón, el cual disparo una red para atrapar al dragón y subirlo a la embarcación mientras que los pokemon agua usaban rayo hielo para evitar que el dragón reaccionara, cuando finalmente lo subieron, el dragón intento zafarse de las redes, pero estas empezaban a emitir una descargar eléctrica, provocándole dolor, esto no lo hicieron cuando estaba en el mar pro que hubiera terminado por afectar a los que estaban en el agua, ya cuando parecía calmarse, el general se paro muy cerca del dragón, mirándolo a los ojos, emitió una sonrisa burlona, saco una pokebola, de la cual salió un cradily, el pokemon extinto

General: cradily, usa abatidoras

El pokemon extinto obedeció y disparo una semillas contra el dragón, las cuales lo rodearon

General: no creas que iras de aquí, ahora eres nuestro, atención todos, quiero pokemon hierba usando abatidoras cada 20 minutos, no quiero que use descanso y recupere energías, si intenta pasarse de listo denle un shock eléctrico, recojan a los que queden vivos y vámonos de aquí!

Todos hicieron un saludo militar y respondieron afirmativamente, aquel hombre era de temer, ni se inmuto estando parado frente al dragón o mirarlo directo a los ojos, empezaron a recoger a los heridos, tantos humanos como pokemon, hubo alguna baja, pero nada que lamentar, al menos para el general que miraba preocupado al horizonte, donde parecía formarse unas nubes negras

General: (lo mejor es asegurar este primero, antes de ir por lo demás) –mirando a rayquaza- mira que hacerme frente, todavía eres un bebe

Los barcos se fueron de ese lugar con aquel dragón legendario de botín, sabe arceus con que motivos

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

De alguna manera, ash y sus compañeros habían tomado el ferri correcto, aunque acordaron que ash no volvería a comprar los boletos, ya que grande fue su sorpresa que anunciaba que iban destino a hoenn

Iris: creí que no llegaríamos a tiempo-respirando agitadamente- por poco y tuvimos que saltar del barco!

Ash: perdón por eso, no sabía que iba a hoenn

Pikachu: pika. Pikachu….

Ash: se que la vendedora intento advertirme! Ya me disculpe no?

Iris: es por esto que pienso que sigue siendo un niño

Pikachu: chuu

Ash: de parte de quien estas?

Cilan solo miraba como sus compañeros discutían, no le preocupaba ya que al rato terminaron riendo uno con el otro, y pensándolo bien, ellos eran muy parecidos, algo cabeza duras, pero de buen corazón y con gran amor por sus pokemon, sin contar que perseguían sus sueños con el mismo entusiasmo, tal vez esa similitudes podrían ser algo "mas" que amistad si se le daba un pequeño empujón

Cilan: y díganme chicos, no han empezado en entrar al concurso de pesca de ciudad marina?

Ash/iris: que concurso?

Cilan: escuche que habrá un concurso de pesca pokemon en ciudad marina, aunque no se todos los detalles, el ganador de este año se llevara un huevo pokemon muy raro-vistiéndose de detective con pipa y todo- incluso escuche de mis fuentes que el huevo es de un dragón muy raro y poderoso

Iris: dragón*-*

Ash: poderoso*-*

Cilan definitivamente sabia llamar la atención de sus compañeros, iris con mencionar un dragón sabia que llamaría su atención, con ash el mencionar un pokemon poderoso también bastaba, aunque con decir huevo pokemon bastaba para llamarle la atención, no estaba de mas agregar uno que otro detalle

Iris/ash: decidido, ganare ese concurso!

Cilan: tampoco se las pondré tan fácil, recuerden que tengo una gran pasión por el arte de la pesca-mostrando su caña de pescar de una forma algo dramática-

Iris: -ignorando a cilan- ya veremos ash, esto seguro que ganare ese concurso sin problemas

Ash: ya veremos iris, tengo una que otra arma secreta a la hora de pescar

Cilan: -en un rincón con una gran aura gris peor que cuando a brock le mencionan sobre al profesora evee-

Pikachu: Pikaaa- dándole palmaditas a cilan-

**o0o0o0o0o00o0o0**

En hoenn ya estaba anocheciendo, el profesor birch regresaba a su laboratorio después de un largo día de investigación de campo y de escapar de el mismo grupo de pochyenas salvajes, los cuales se les estaba haciendo manía de perseguirlo, aun así disfrutaba su trabajo, él es uno de los investigadores que descubre las cosas yendo al lugar, no es de los que se queda en su laboratorio todo el tiempo, eso no significaba que odiaba el trabajo de oficina, después de todo, era necesario algunas veces, pero necesitaba unos datos para terminar una investigación sobre los pokemon tipo hada, originalmente este descubrimiento se dio en kalos y ya había sorprendido a varios investigadores, para su suerte, los pokemon como mawile y ralts y su línea evolutiva eran de la clase hada según las investigaciones del profesor que vivía en kalos, pero pro el momento no podía viajar a pueblo azuliza para investigar, y los ralts son conocidos por no acercarse a cualquier entrenador, así que solo quedaba esperar que el entrenador a cargo le trajera los datos necesarios

En eso, hubo un apagón, el profesor birch de inmediato busco algunas linternas que guardaba en casos de emergencias, cuando logro encontrarlas y prendió, apenas volteo, alguien estaba atrás de el, la sorpresa provoco que soltara la linterna, pero se recompuso y apunto al desconocido

¿?: Vaya profesor, han pasado años no?

Birch: mario? De verdad eres tú?

Mario: me reconoce aunque tengo parte del rostro cubierto, si que tiene memoria

Birch: -con un tono serio- no es difícil olvidar un entrenador que fue declaro un criminal peligroso

Mario: es cosa de los medios, pero basta de charlas, sabe para que vine no?

Birch: esperaba que fuera una broma cuando me llego aquellas cosas, pero veo que no

El profesor saco una caja, la cual dentro tenía otra caja más pequeña, aunque no quería darle algo a un criminal, debía pensar la forma de entretenerlo y llamar a la policía

Mario: eso demuestra que hay gente que me cree inocente de lo que hice

Birch: un inocente no cortaría la luz y entraría a hurtadillas

Mario: sabe que me persiguen, aunque lo del corte de luz no fue mi culpa

Birch: entonces de quien?

En eso, se escucharon unos ruidos como si rompieran algo, el profesor fue a donde provenía el ruido, mientras el criminal recogió la caja y la guardo, para luego irse

Birch. Quien esta hay?

El profesor ilumino con su linterna el cuarto donde guardaba algunos cuadernos con sus apuntes personales, logrando detectar una figura femenina que vestía un traje negro, la mujer al verse descubierta lanzo una pokebola, de la que salió un shutank

Birch: tu eres del equipo plasma!

Júpiter: ex equipo, shutank, usa lanzallamas!

El pokemon mofeta disparo su lanzallamas contra el profesor, el cual apenas pudo salir del cuarto para evitar el ataque, la mujer y su pokemon empezaron a perseguirlo, el pokemon uso toxico para evitar que saliera del edificio, ya que si llegaba al patio, podía usar los pokemon que cuidaba, el profesor miro preocupado la situación, estaba acorralado

Júpiter: generalmente odio usar este tipo de violencia, pero –apuntándolo con una arma- las reglas del juego han cambiado profesor

Birch: espera!

Mario: patada ígnea!

El pokemon zorrillo no logro venir aquella poderosa patada de fuego que vino desde arriba, aplastándolo, el pokemon gallo volvió a usar otra vez la patada para azotarlo contra los muros, Júpiter se preocupo, pero antes que volviera a dar otra orden, una figura apareció delante de ella

Haunter: jon ter..

El pokemon fantasma le dio un lametazo en todo el cuerpo y rostro, lo cual provoco una parálisis en su cuerpo, antes que se descubriera quien era el responsable, un dolor en su estomago y luego en su cabeza provoco que quedara inconsciente

.

May escucho ruidos de vidrio provenir de la parte trasera del laboratorio, ella acepto el favor de llevarle un disco con una información que el profesor necesitaba y ella gustosa acepto, aunque el viaje tardo un poco más de lo previsto ya que estaba anocheciendo, que el laboratorio estuviera totalmente a oscuras le preocupo, y peor fue cuando vio una luz rojiza salir cada tanto por las ventanas para luego escuchar un ruido de vidrio romperse, ella corrió a donde provenía el ruido con una pokebola en mano, grande fue su sorpresa ver a una mujer con un traje raro en el suelo con algo de sangre en la cabeza y una figura misteriosa viendo a la mujer

Birch: no era necesario hacer eso, ella ya estaba inmovilizada!

Mario: calle, esa no es forma de agradecer que le salve la vida, además pudo llamar otro pokemon, lo mejor era dejarla inconsciente

Birch: pudiste usar hipnosis, lo sabes

Mario: es una criminal, no es necesario ser bueno con ellos

En efecto, el joven apenas el Haunter paralizo a la mujer, le dio un golpe en el estomago para luego tomar su cabeza y estrellarla contra la puerta de vidrio, atravesando la puerta para luego tirarla al suelo, bastante salvaje ya que la mujer estaba sangrando

Mario: bueno, yo tengo mi paquete, así que me voy

May: alto ahí!

Mario: genial, mas contratiempos

Birch: may, detenlo mientras llamo a la policía-yéndose-

Mario: (esto es malo, debo deshacerme de esta chica) adiós!

May: no escaparas, venasur sal!

El enorme pokemon planta salió, cortándole el paso al joven con gorra, definitivamente no le quedaba otra

Mario: entiendo, será a las malas-sacándola una pokebolas- chansey, te toca!

El pokemon enfermera salió, may no se dejo confiar por la apariencia adorable del pokemon enfermera, con ver como dejo aquella mujer es que era alguien peligroso y ruin

Mario: dime, eres entrenadora o no?

May: soy una coordinadora, pero soy lo suficiente buena para detener un criminal

Mario: ok, entonces esto será leve, Haunter, Unión de destino*!

Aquí las cosas se pusieron feas, un Haunter en medio de ambos pokemon, y rápidamente cargo una energía oscura en sus manos, las cuales fueron contra los pokemon, atravesándolos y luego llegando a ambos entrenadores, may sintió un escalofrió al sentir la garra del Haunter entrando en ella

May: eres un cobarde usando dos pokemon!

Mario: se equivoca, Haunter solo puso las cosas más divertidas, ahora retírate Haunter

Haunter: jaun-jaun ter

El pokemon fantasma desapareció, el joven le hizo una seña a may para que atacara primero, lo cual la molesto un poco

May: venasaur, usa hojas navajas

Mario: chansey, usa sustituto

May: sustituto?

El venasaur mando varias hojas navajas contra chansey, pero antes de impactar, el chansey cambio de lugar por un muñeco como un dinosaurio, recibiendo el impacto del venasaur y apareciendo atrás de el

Mario: ahora usa rayo hielo!

el rayo hielo impacto directo, causando gran daño por la ventaja de tipo y de paso, congelándolo en el acto, ya que chansey posea la habilidad "dicha" la cual aumenta las posibilidades de efectos secundarios, may regreso a venasur a su pokebola, extrañamente se empezó a sentir cansada, pero ignoro esto y saco su siguiente pokemon

May: sal glaceon, Usa canto helado!

Mario: no se lo pongas fácil, usa pantalla de luz!

El pokemon de hielo lanzo una ráfaga de bolsas de hielo que impactaron contra chansey, pero no lograron hacerle gran daño, debido a la pantalla de luz

May: acércate a chansey y usa cola férrea!

Mario: usa rayo hielo al suelo y prepárate para el contraataque!

Chansey disparo el rayo hielo al suelo, congelando el campo, pero el pokemon zorro se movió sin problemas y de un salto alcanzo a chansey para darle un golpe con su cola, pero al impactar, volvió a cambiarse el puesto con el muñeco, provocando que chansey aparezca atrás de glaceon y usara rayo como contraataque

May: manto espejo glaceon

Una movida inteligente, glaceon se ilumino por una luz brillante, devolviendo el rayo a chansey, aunque pantalla de luz seguía activa, y el cansancio de may se hacía más notorio

Mario: chansey, usa Bomba fango!

May: contraataca con rayo hielo!

Ambos ataques entre sí, pero parte del ataque impacto a cada uno, siendo glaceon el más afectado y con su cara con algo de lodo

Mario: chansey, ahora usa rayo

May: glaceon, usa manto espejo!

Mario: no esta vez, apunta al suelo chansey!

Chansey uso rayo, pero esta vez impacto al suelo cerca al glaceon, provocando que algunas rocas y polvo se levantaran, may no podía ver a su oponente que tenia al frente, solo cuando distinguió una sombra ordeno un rayo hielo, dando un impacto directo, cuando el humo se disipo solo vio el muñeco, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, recibió un ataque de rayo del lado derecho, aunque no logro derribar a glaceon, si se notaba que estaba agotado, al igual que may

Mario: usa amortiguador

May: glaceon, detenlo con cola férrea

El glaceon de may intento moverse, pero una corriente eléctrica rodeo su cuerpo, de tantos rayos recibidos, el ultimo le había hecho efecto y aplico el estado parálisis, evitando que atacara mientras chansey recuperaba sus energías perdidas

Mario: ahora usa rayo y acabala

May: no te dejes y usa manto espejo!

El pokemon de hielo ilumino su cuerpo para devolver el ataque, pero no pudo soportar más daño y cayo inconsciente

May: glaceon regresa

Mario: veo que ya empiezo hacerle efecto

May: porque..-apoyando con las manos ya que estaba muy cansada- que me pasa..

Mario: el ataque de Haunter nos unió a nuestros pokemon, pero como es coordinadora, Haunter solo lo uso en forma leve, todo el daño que sufre su pokemon va agotando la energía de su entrenador, es cosa de tiempo para que quede inconsciente

May solo emitió un pequeño gruñido para volverse a parar, si lo que decía era cierto, el también estaba debería estar cansado, pero no parecía afectado

Mario: es mejor que se rinda

May: no me rendiré, Sal blaziken!

Mario: regresa chansey, si así lo quiere, sal graco!

Ambos entrenadores llamaron a sus respectivos pokemon, siendo ambos blaziken, el blaziken de may al verla en ese estado se enojo, parecía que estaba activando su habilidad mar de llamas, aunque graco no parecía sorprendida

May: tranquilo blaziken, estoy bien..-parándose- no dejare que un criminal se salga con la suya, usa gancho alto

Mario: posición defensiva graco

Blaziken fue contra graco, el cual sus musculosos se hicieron más anchos (corpulencia), aunque los ganchos altos acertaba, graco los recibía cubriéndose con sus brazos, justo en el ultimo gancho alto, graco lo sujeto de la muñeca y le hizo una llave, poniendo su muñeca atrás de su espalda

Mario: ahora patada ígnea en su espalda

May: blaziken, debes liberarte!

Aunque lo intentara, graco lo tenía bien sujeto, graco dio un giro de 360 grados usando de apoyo el brazo de blaziken para darle una patada ígnea justo en la espalda, tumbándolo al suelo, al parecer el golpe hizo más que lastimarlo, ya que no se podía parar y may estaba a punto de perder la conciencia

Mario: (supongo que ese blaziken le falta más entrenamiento), acaba por pájaro osado!

Graco se rodeo de una energía azul y fue a una gran velocidad contra blaziken, a pesar de los gritos de su entrenadora, el pokemon no pudo pararse a tiempo y recibió el impacto de lleno, el quedar indefenso y con desventaja de tipo lo llevo a quedar inconsciente, al igual que may

Mario: -tomando la pokebola de may y metiendo a su blaziken caído- agradece que no eras entrenadora, hubieras terminado con mas heridas

En eso, el ruido de las sirenas de policía se empezó a escuchar por todos lados, alarmando el chico, se había quedado demasiado tiempo jugando con una simple coordinadora

Mario: maldición, graco, Haunter, vámonos!

La policía rodeo rápidamente el edificio mientras el profesor birch fue al patio con unas pokebolas para ayudar a may, pero solo encontró el campo rodeado de hielo, algunos huecos y unas pokebolas en el suelo, pero la coordinadora no estaba, ni la criminal que había noqueado de forma salvaje estaba

Lejos de ahí, el entrenador prófugo había logrado alejarse lo suficiente, tuvo suerte de que había un rio el cual tomo para evitar que los growlithe lo siguieran por el olor, hasta llegar a una cueva, estaba empapado pero al menos tenía el paquete

Mario: supongo que estaremos aquí por esta noche graco

Graco: siken, blei si kent

Mario: aquel blaziken? Solo es uno más del montón, aunque activar su habilidad al comienzo de una pelea, sería un buen rival con mas entrenamiento

Graco: ble sikent!

Mario: si y ahora…..haunter…

Haunter: haun?

Mario: eso que estas apunto de comerte no es aquella coordinadora?

Haunter: haunter?

Mario: como que cual es el problema! Trajiste una mocosa a nuestro escondite y encima ya comiste, espera que te agarre!

Haunter: haunter!

El pokemon fantasma se había traído a may la cual seguía inconsciente, el solo tenia hambre, así decidió comerse a la coordinadora, pero cuando siguió a su amo se dio cuenta que tenía sujeta a la chica, ahora levitaba pro su vida ya que su amo lo seguía con unas ganas claras de lastimarlo, graco atrapo a la chica ya que hunter la lanzo al ser perseguido, el pokemon fuego miraba algo apenado como su compañeros podían actuar tan infantilmente a veces

**o0o0o0o0o00o**

En otro lado, Júpiter había escapado gracias a que su pokemon la despertó, tuvo suerte de escapar gracias a la chica que mantenía ocupado aquel cretino, con dificultad llego al punto de encuentro, donde otras dos personas la esperaban

A: veo que te tomo mucho trabajo

Júpiter: calla, tengo un dolor de cabeza grave como para aguantarlos

B: si si, pero tienes lo que buscamos?

Júpiter: aquí lo tienen –dándoles un cuaderno-

A: -revisándolo- perfecto, ya puedes ir a vendarte la cabeza, es hora del siguiente blanco

B: y que hay de aquellos entrenadores que arruinaron los demás planes?

A: por el momento no hay órdenes de acabar con ellos, salvo que se metan en nuestro camino

Júpiter: a quienes se refieren?

A: no conozco mucho, pero creo que ella debe hacérseles familiar-mostrándole una foto-

Júpiter: la conozco, ella y sus amigos arruinaron todo, y nos costo que nuestro líder..

B: no te pongas sentimental ahora

A: llévatela a que la curen, que ver su sangre empieza a "exitarme"

B: -a Júpiter- mejor vámonos…. Antes que decida hacerte varios huecos nuevos en tu cuerpo

Júpiter: si….

Júpiter y B se fueron de ahí rápido, la risita de aquel encapuchado les dio bastante miedo, mientras la foto de su víctima futura caía al suelo, la tan conocida coordinadora de sinnoh, que a pesar de ser tan joven, ya se había hecho con una gran reputación

A: ojala nos crucemos pronto, tengo ganas de saber a que sabe tu sangre

_**Continuara…..**_

Y aquí el fin del capítulo 2

Aunque por el momento ash y su grupo no están teniendo mucho avance, es porque quiero resaltar algunos detalles de sus futuros rivales para la trama más adelante tenga sentido

También aclaro que los pokemon aquí tendrán un total de 7 ataques, es porque considero raro que solo aprendan 4, siendo tan inteligentes (me van a decir que alakazam siendo tan listo o los legendarios, solo tiene 4 ataques en su repertorio) además que me facilita escribir las peleas que vendrán, el siguiente post toca sobre la "ama de la velocidad" marley

**Unión del destino*:** es una variante de mismo destino, se ha visto que el entrenador se debilita mientras mas daño sufra el pokemon, aunque según el dueño del Haunter, era una versión mas suave de su verdadero efecto

Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que aunque los pokemon que salen en kalos no saldrán en el fic, si saldrán sobre los tipos hada y la mega-evolución

Ataques de Chansey

-Sustituto

-Rayo

-Amortiguador

-Rayo hielo

-Bomba Fango

-Pantalla de luz

-¿?

_**Habilidad: Dicha:** _es una habilidad que duplica la probabilidad de que se den efectos secundarios al utilizar distintos movimientos.

Los movimientos que se pueden ver afectados por esta habilidad son todos aquellos que tengan probabilidad de:

Paralizar, quemar, dormir, congelar, envenenar, intoxicar o confundir al oponente.

Subir una o más características al usuario.

Bajar una o más características al rival.

Hacer retroceder al rival.


	3. Rencuentros, perdidas y persecuciones

**Thor94:**_ gracias por comentar, sobre el bashing, no soy de los que le hacen la vida miserable a un personaje porque si, o saltan con una traición solo porque uno pierde una batalla, ash tendrá que mejorar aun si es a las malas, pero te voy diciendo que estoy historia no busca hacer un perdedor ha ash_

**Jorge Zuiga Vaz:**_ todo a su tiempoxD_

_o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o_

Ringringllamadallamadaringringllamadallamada

Norman: hola?

Birch: norman, soy el profesor birch

Norman: que tal profesor, por que llama tan tarde? Acaso sucedió algo?...le sucedió algo a may?!

Birch: temo que si..

Norman: dígame, que le sucedió a mi hija!

Birch: la secuestraron…

_**Capitulo 3: reencuentros, perdidas y persecuciones**_

Ya había amanecido y el barco llegaba a ciudad marina, nuestros jóvenes aventureros miraban con entusiasmos la ciudad, en especial el joven con el Pikachu en su hombro, la última vez que estuvo en aquella ciudad fue por la medalla Faro, y no fue fácil derrotar a lectro, sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por su amiga, la cual ya estaba bajando del barco

Marino: el barco a kanto llegar a esta noche, como 8pm, intento no perderlo ya que por las anomalías se está pensando postergar los viajes, aun con la ruta segura, se teme que alcance otras zonas

Ash: gracias por la información

Iris: y ahora cilan, donde es el concurso?

Cilan: estuve preguntando algunos pasajeros del barco, debemos registrarnos en el centro pokemon, de paso podremos tomar una pequeña merienda

Ash/iris: si!-corriendo-

Cilan: espérenme (ambos tienen demasiada energía…)

Ambos jóvenes llegaron corriendo al centro pokemon, la posibilidad de conseguir un huevo pokemon extraño los llenaba de emoción y de energía, tanta que confundieron un poco a la enferma joy ya que hablaban al mismo tiempo, para luego discutir por quien llego primero, no fue hasta que cilan llego que la enfermera tosió un poco para llamar la atención

Joy: si vienen por el concurso, solo necesitan llegar este registro

Cilan: y de que trata el concurso enfermera joy? Veo que muchas personas están pensando entrar

Y en efecto, había varias personas en el centro pokemon con cañas de pescar

Joy: si, hace 5 años empezó esta competencia de pesca organizada por el presidente del club pokemon, de los huevos han nacido pokemon muy raros, incluso escuche que hace 5 años un entrenador de su huevo nació un magikarp dorado

Iris: dorado?

Joy: si, el año pasado el ganador dijo que un chamander de color negro nació del huevo que gano

Cilan: vaya, eso explicaría la cantidad de gente

Ash: listo-terminando de registrarse- nosotros seremos lso ganadores, no Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pikachu

¿?: no lo creo ash!

El azabache volteo para recibir un golpe, cayendo al suelo, al mirar que lo tiro, noto que su agresor también estaba en el suelo debido al choque

Barry: discúlpate o te daré una multa!

Iris: pero si fuiste el que lo chocaste, así que tu discúlpate

Barry: n ose quien eres, pero no quiero comprarte nada

Iris: acaso tengo cara que te quiero vender algo o que!

Ash: tranquila iris, es siempre es así, es bueno verte de nuevo barry

Barry: lo mismo digo ash, supongo que viniste por el concurso de pesca no?

Ash: en efecto, y planeo ganarlo!

Joy: el concurso empezara en 1 hora en el muelle 2, deberían ir por sus cañas y prepararse

Barry: ahhh, debo ir por una caña entonces! Nos veremos luego ash!-yéndose-

Iris: si que tenía prisa

Ash: el siempre es asi

Cilan: pero, no debería registrarse primero?

Ash: que? Espera barry!

Después de una pequeña persecución, otro choque por parte de ash y barry, los chicos llegaron al muelle N*2, habían varias personas, lo cual solo provoca más emoción por parte del grupo, aunque cilan tenia otros motivos para decirles sobre este concurso, y justo cuando una pequeña discusión entre ash y barry estaba por terminar en un batalla pokemon, la enfermera joy toco un silbato para llamar la atención

Joy: atención todos, hoy damos inicio al concurso de pesca numero 6 de ciudad Marina, las reglas son simples, cada entrenador se le dará 3 pokebolas especiales –señalando unas pokebolas azules- deberán atrapar un pokemon acuático con estas pokebolas y traerlo aqu para usarlo para una batalla pokemon con los demás concursantes, solo podrán atrapar un pokemon, si quieren otro, deberán soltar el que atraparon primero, el ultimo que quede en pie pasado 6horas será el ganador, pero les advierto, en esta fecha los pokemon acuáticos se les da por burlarse de los que los pescan, así que mucho cuidado y buena suerte!

Un grito de emoción se dejo escuchar por los entrenadoras para luego tomar sus pokebolas en orden, una vez que las tuvieron se fueron por su lado, ya que el concurso permitia pescar por cualquier lado de la ciudad

Barry: ya veras, pescare un pokemon mega fuerte y ganare ese huevo!

Ash: ni creas, yo seré quien lo gane!

Barry: así? -picándole la frente- eso ya lo veremos-yéndose rápidamente-

Iris: se comportan como un par de niños

Cilan: algo de rivalidad podría ser interesante el concurso

Iris: a que te refieres?

Cilan: qué tal si tu y ash van pro su lado? Quiero darles una sorpresa cuando atrape el pokemon que me dara la victoria

Iris: vaya, asi que también estas interesado en ganar eh? Bien, lo tomare como un desafío, vamos ash

Ash: voy, cilan, no vienes?

Cilan. Ustedes dos vayan, y recuerda ser un caballero ash

El joven azabache no entendió el tonito picoso con el que su amigo le dijo esas palabras y se fue, cilan ya tenía planeado algo, lo primero era ver si esos dos podían estar solos en una competencia sin llegar a pelearse demasiado, luego seguiría con el siguiente paso

Ash y iris habían llegado a un parque que tenía un lago, el lugar se veía perfecto para atrapar un pokemon lo suficiente fuerte para la fase final, aunque con el correr de als horas (2 exactamente) empezaron a notar dos cosas, la primera, no pescaban nada, incluso Pikachu y axew ya se habían quedado dormidos y ambos ya se estaban tensando, lo segundo es que se escuchaban un oque otros gritos a los lejos

Barry: si no sale algún pokemon, ahora mismo me tiro y los atrapo yo mismo!

Empoleon: empoleon!( intentando hacer que se calme)

Barry: no me digas que me calme, un poco mas y me cocinare bajo el sol! Espera, ya pesque algo!

Barry jalo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que por fin saco el pokemon a la superficie, el cual era un seaking

Barry: empoleon, prepárate!

Empoleon: empo!

Seaking: -mirándolo con una sonrisa-

Barry: esa sonrisa no me agrada nada

De inmediato, 3 goldeen se dejaron ver, y a la orden de seaking realizaron el ataque sufr, la tremenda ola arrastro a barry y su empoleon algunos metros para luego irse , barry no lo soporto mas y se tiro al agua para ir por ellos, su empoleon alarmado fue tras su entrenador, para evitar que se lastimara

En otros lugares sucedía lo mismo, cuando alguien pescaba un pokemon, aparecían otros 3 de la misma especie o línea evolutiva y usaban el ataque surf para dejarlos empapados

Iris: cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí?

Ash: creo que 3 horas

Iris: no seria mejor cambiar de zona?

Ash: tal vez, o tal vez es tiempo de usar mi arma secreta

Empezo a revisar su mochila hasta que al fin saco, su arma secreta para la pesca, su señuelo la mini-misty, iris miro el anzuelo algo curiosa para luego ver como el azabache lo lanzaba y esperaba que algo picara

Iris: y que tiene de especial ese anzuelo?

Ash: me lo dio una gran amiga, con el atrape a buizel en la región sinooh

Iris: asi que una "amiga" eh? No será que el pequeño ash tiene una novia?

Ash: no es mi novia!

Iris: supongo que dices la verdad, eres un niño después de todo

Ash: no lo soy, incluso tu eres más pequeña que yo

Iris: y aun así, soy más madura que tu

Ash: estás segura?

Al joven azabache se le ocurrió una idea (raro, lo se), quería demostrarle a su amiga doma dragones que era más maduro que ella, y solo existía uan forma según el

Iris: completamente

Ash: qué tal si apostamos, si gano esta competencia dejaras de llamarme niño ya admitirás que eres más infantil que yo

Iris: técnicamente te acabas de decir infantil a ti mismo, pero igual acepto la apuesta, pero si yo gano…-sonriendo macabramente-

Ash: si tu ganas? (esa sonrisa no me agrada nada…)

Iris: deberás admitir que eres un niño y como todo niño, deberás hacer lo que te diga por digamos, 1 semana

Ash: que!

Iris: los niños siempre deben hacer caso a los adultos, o estas asustado ash?

Iris le había devuelto el reto, ahora era ash el que estaba nervioso, ser un sirviente y admitir que ella era más madura, pero ya era tarde para echarse para atrás

Ash: acepto!

En eso, las cañas de ambos se empezaron a mover a la vez, ambos jalaron sus respectivas cañas, sacando el mismo pokemon

Iris: que es eso?

Ash: es _un lluvdisc** Luvdisc, el Pokémon de las citas. Se reúnen en la temporada de apareamiento cubriendo la superficie del océano de un rosa brillante.-cuando este en negritas, es la informacion de dexter-**_

Iris: es muy bonito

Ash: no es lo que esperaba, pero lo atrapare

Iris: un momento, el pico mi anzuelo, así que yo debo atraparlo

Ash: también pico el mío, así que yo lo atrapare

Iris: yo

Ash: yo

Iris: yo!

Ash: yo!

Pikachu: chu-llamando la atención a su entrenador-

Axew: axew -llamándole la atención a iris-

Ash: que sucede Pikachu?

Iris: que sucede axew?

Pikachu: pika, Pikachu pika chuu pika!

Ash: eh? Creo que lluvdisc no se ve bien

Iris: creo que esta a punto de…

Lluvdisc: LLUVDI!

El pokemon de citas empezó a llorar fuertemente, y comparándolo con uno de su especie, era más pequeño, lo que daba a entender que era un bebe apenas, los pokemon y entrenadores intentaron calmar el llanto del pequeño pokemon, el cual dejo de llorar cuando iris lo cargo y lo meció para que se calmara

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

De otro lado estaba una entrenadora algo silenciosa y tranquila pescando, ella vestía de una forma gotica, un traje negro con pantimedias negras que cubrían toda sus piernas y unos guantes negros que cubrían la mitad de su brazo, con un moño blanco de un lado de su cabeza, aunque su rostro no dejaba ver emociones, al igual que los demás, entro al concurso de pesca, justo en eso parecía haber picado algo, así que jalo fuerte y…

Barry: uahhhh, al fin algo de aire

Marley: …..

Barry: ey tu! Llévame a tierra o tendré que multarte! Tienes 10 segundos, y van 9, 8, 7..

Marley solo se limito a sumergir de vuelta al chico escándalo para luego volver a lanzar el anzuelo

_**O0o0o0o0o0o**_

De regreso con ash y iris, con el pequeño pokemon ya más calmado, Pikachu y axew hablaron con él y a través de señas que solo sus entrenadores entenderían, les comunicaron el problema que tenia

Ash: está perdido?

Pikachu: pika

Iris: supongo que lo mejor será buscar a sus padres

Ash: pero donde podríamos empezar a buscar?

Iris: donde fue la última vez que viste a tus padres lluvdisc?

Lluvdisc: lluvdi-apuntando con su boca al este-

Iris: creo que nos indica donde debemos ir

Ash: vamos!

Mientras los chicos iban al este, un grupito de malhechores los observaba, ocultos entre la maleza y arboles

James: orale, esos tarugos tienen un lluvdisc

Jessie: aunque es muy pequeño

James: de seguro esta perdido, y deben llevarlos con sus padres

Meowth: es perfecto, seguiremos a lso bobos para que nos guíen con los padres y tendremos a 3 lluvdisc en vez de uno, será un regalo perfecto para el jefe

Jessie: y par que el jefe quería esos pokemon?

Meowth: solo imaginen _" el jefe con lo ocupado que es, de seguro no tendre tiempo para tener esposa o hijos, asi que se sentirá solo aunque no lo demostrara por lo fuerte y grandioso que es"_

Jessie: a jefecito si que es valiente T.T

Meowth: _"entonces mirara la familia de lluvdisc que le dimos y pensara que tarde o temprano le llegara el amor, entonces se alegrara y dirá – Meowth y sus amigos me han ayudado a mantener la esperanza y por eso deben subir de rango con un jugoso sueldo"_

Jessie: jugoso suelo*-*, definitivo, atraparemos esa familia de lluvdisc!

James: Adelante pues!

Woobofet: woobbooofet!

Jessie: tu regresa a tu pokebola que nadie te llamo-regresándolo a su pokebola-

James: esperen un momento cuates, y como haremos para llevarnos esos pokemon, no tenemos ni una lana para alguna maquina

Meowth: y lo ultimo lo gastamos en el desayuno…

Jessie: ni modo, habrá que hacerlo a la antigua –sacando una pala-

James: es hora de volver a los comienzos

Meowth: pero me acabo de hacer la pediquiur ._.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**_

kurt: ya tienen lo que querían, ahora suelten a mi nieta!

¿?: ni lo creas viejo, no hasta que completemos la misión, y no te hagas el héroe o si no golbat se encargara de dejarte seco

Golbat: golbat!

La situación para el forjador de pokebolas era critica, apenas amanecía y un grupo de forajidos vestidos con trajes negros con líneas amarillas habían rodeado su casa y los tomo de rehenes a el y su nieta, su líder, la cual por la voz era una mujer la cual llevaba un antifaz en el rostro, le exigió la pokebola Gs, aunque el se rehusó, cuando ella apunto con una arma extraña en la cabeza de su nieta, no le quedo otra que decirle donde estaba, no entendí pro que buscaban la pokebola, el en todos los años que paso desde que se la trajeran no había logrado descubrir algo, luego escucho como ordenaron no dejar que escaparan hasta que terminaran la misión en el bosque, llevaba ya unas horas asi cuando notaba que el bosque empezaba agitarse, le daba una mala espina

Guardia: que fue ese ruido?-con una radio- aquí equipo beta, que sucedió equipo alfa, responda

¿?: es inútil

El encapuchado no tuvo tiempo de responder, su golbat fue golpeado por un ataque eléctrico mientras el fue alcanzado por una hidrobomba, dejándolo inconsciente, kurt vio que el responsable era un Pikachu, en eso llegaba su nieta la cual lo abrazo, y detrás de ella un chico con un blastoise detrás de el

¿?: Se encuentra bien?

Kurt: un poco acalambrado pero estoy bien

Milly: debiste verlo abuelo, el solo derroto a todos esos sujetos, el y su Pikachu

Kurt: debo agradecértelo jovencito, y cómo te llamas?

Red: me llamo red señor, y que sucede aquí? Toda la ciudad estaba rodeada de esos sujetos tan raros

Kurt: toda la ciudad! Eso es malo, debemos pedir ayuda de alguna manera

Red: descuide, logre infiltrarme y liberar a los policías, en estos momentos están movilizando, pero pro alguna razón los tipos que vigilaban esta casa parecían recios en irse

Kurt: ellos se llevaron la pokebola gs!

Red: pokebola gs?

Kurt: no tenemos tiempo, debemos ir al Encinar!

El entrenador y el artesano se dirigieron al elcinar (pongan pokemon red en google-imágenes y verán cómo esta vestido red, además que él es mayor que ash por 4 años), en el camino muchos de aquellos disfrazados se afrentaban a la policía, red tuvo que usar su blastoise, el cual era lo suficiente fuerte para vencer a varios de ellos con un hidrocañon, justo cuando parecían haber derrotados a los disfrazados, una radio de uno de ellos, el cual estaba en el suelo, dejo escuchar un mensaje

Radio: Objetivo 2 completo, todos dispérsense ahora

Después de aquel mensaje, el bosque dejo de agitarse, para dejar ver un helicóptero elevarse , los policías no podían ordenar a sus growlithe usar lanzallamas por que podrían quemar el bosque y provocar un gran incendio, así que red ordeno a su Pikachu y blastoise atacar el helicóptero, aunque el ataque trueno fallo, la hidrobomba impacto, agitando el vehículo aéreo, la mujer con el antifaz estaba enojada, así que saco su pokebola

¿?: Sal salamance y usa lanzallamas sobre ellos!

Red: blastoise, usa protección

El potente lanzallamas fue contra todo aquel pobre diablo que estuviera en el bosque, lograron cubrirse gracias a la protección de blastoise, pero el bosque empezó a quemarse

Red: usa danza lluvia blastoise y ayuda apagar el incendio

El pokemon tortuga obedeció de inmediato, el cielo se rodeo de nubes para luego comenzar a llover, blastoise usaba su cañón para detener el fuego que quedaba, mientras el helicóptero se alejo demasiado, la oficial jenny llego después, al parecer lograron capturar a varios de esos sujetos tan raros y otros ya estaban siendo perseguidos, kurt fue directo al altar del bosque, seguido por red y los demás, para darse con la horrible sorpresa que el altar estaba totalmente destruido

Kurt: monstruos, porque harían esto?

Red: y quienes eran, no parecían ser el equipo rocket

Jenny: sea quien sean, los atraparemos, y debo darte las gracias chico por ayudarnos, aquellos sujetos atacaron de forma muy sincronizada

Kurt: entonces llevaban planeando esto mucho tiempo, pero por que tomarían la pokebola gs, que pueden saber ellos que yo no haya descubierto?

Red: no fue nada oficial, lamento no haber podido detenerlos

Kurt: tranquilo, me salvaste a mi y mi nieta y evitaste que el bosque se quemara, estamos en deuda contigo

Red: gracias, intentare descubrir que traman esos sujetos, pero antes debo regresar a mi pueblo

Kurt: y donde vives?

Red: pueblo paleta, es hora de que regrese a mi hogar

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Mario: esto apesta, enserio

Haunter: haun?

Mario: claro que es tu culpa, gracias a ti debo llevarla de vuelta a su casa, aunque seria más fácil si despertara

Haunter: haun-haunter

Mario: no te dejare comerla, ya te comiste alguien hace 3 días

Aquel ladrón encapuchado saltaba entre las los arboles, debía agradecer que ciudad petalia tenía mucha vegetación, eso le permitía moverse entre los arboles sin ser visto, después de todo, un sujeto con al cara y cuerpo cubierto con una chica inconsciente en su espalda que resultaba ser la hija del líder del gimnasio no era necesariamente una buena imagen, le había tomado casi 5 horas llegar a la ciudad a uan velocidad media, no le molestaba haber caminado tanta distancia en tan pocas horas, el no haber desayunado o tener que aguantar las ironías y burlas de su hunter, ya estaba acostumbrado, lo que realmente le fastidiaba era que debido a que llevaba en su espalda a la chica, ciertas cosas de ella chocaban con su espalda, cosas que estaban demasiada desarrolladas para una chica de su edad

Mario: (que rayos les pasa a las mujeres de este continente, 16 años y ya esta asi…..y salir a los 10 años solos al mundo, definitivamente es de locos)

Al fin logro localizar su casa, gracias al pokedex de la chica pudo saber donde vivía, al igual que la ubicación de algunos pokemon legendarios que luego visitaría, entro sigilosamente por una ventana, para su suerte era su cuarto, uno que otro peluche, fotos y cintas de concursos pokemon, así que la recostó sobre su cama

Mario: (bonita, pero demasiado débil físicamente, bueno, mejor me voy antes que)-en eso se abrió la puerta del cuarto- (maldición…)

Norman después de escuchar que su hija fue secuestrada, salió sin decirle a su esposa donde iba, tomo un carro y fue directo al laboratorio, la policía tuvo que calmarlo y explicarle como una ladrona robo unos documentos y ataco al profesor, pero fue atacada por otro ladrón (no le dijeron que era un asesino para no alterarlo mas), al parecer su hija confronto la ladrón mientras el profesor llamo a la policía, solo encontrando las pokebolas de ella en el suelo, con un glaceon y blaziken debilitados, sin rastros de ella o la ladrona, después de eso, norman busco por toda la zona sin ningún éxito, la policía le dijo que volviera a casa, que ellos le avisarían, fue bastante difícil decirle a su esposa e hijo que may había desaparecido, caroline sufrió un desmayo y max se altero, norman les dijo que tomaría a slaking y empezaría a buscar a may, max quiso acompañarlo, pero su padre le dijo que cuidara a su madre, max salió un momento al patio para pensar mejor, necesitaba ayuda, y solo pensó en cierto chico con Pikachu lo podría ayudar, pero antes que lo llamara, un ruido de una ventana rota llamo su atención

Norman fue al cuarto de su hija, el saber que un maldito la tiene y la podría lastimar la carcomía por dentro, justo al entrar, grande fue su sorpresa al ver su hija en su cama y un extraño encapuchado hay parado, encapuchado que coincidía con las descripciones del profesor

Norman: tu!

Mario: (mierda!)

Mario noto la mirada de ira de norma y hizo lo más sensato, saltar por la ventana, claro, debió abrirla primero, de alguna forma cayó en el suelo sin heridas para luego salir corriendo, norman le siguió los pasos, mientras el grito a max que llamara a la policía, que el secuestrador estaba aquí

Norman: pagaras por haber lastimado a mi hija! Ve slaking!

Mario: -aun corriendo- yo no le hecho nada!

Haunter: haun?

Mario: tendrá 15 como mucho, me crees un pervertido o que!

Haunter: haun-haun-haunter?

Mario: no me importa que tan desarrollado estén sus pechos!

Norman: que!

Mario: joder que me escucho!

Norman: slaking, usa gigaimpacto sobre el!

Mario: (maldita mujer, sabía que medarías problemas con solo conocerte!)

_**Continuara….**_

y seguimos con la aventuraxD

solo quiero aclarar que este fic no es anti-alguien, o al menos para eso debe darse buenas razones, no es personal, pero todo mundo te de la espalda por perder una pelea lo veo un poco raro, pero es cosa de cada quien ñam

tanbien soy de lo que algun tema amoros se da poco a poco, aunque en el proximo habra un regalo para lso que les gusta el negaushipping (creo que asi se dice), hasta la proxima, y dejen reviwew que motivan ñam


End file.
